Messenger from Kyoto
by Circe Calliope
Summary: Britannia akan menyerang organisasi pemberontak, NAC, dengan kekuatan militer yang terlalu kuat. Mampukah Black Knights menghentikan Britannia?


Disclaimer: Code Geass © SUNRISE, _character designs _© CLAMP

Genre: Crime, Adventure

Rate: K+

By: Circe Calliope

Status: Ongoing

Chapter 1 date started/finished: Monday, March 14, 2011, 8:25:47 PM / Wednesday, March 16, 2011, 4:12:46 PM

Words: 1648, without notes

Warning: Rada-rada OOC, mungkin typo(s), bahasa berbelit-belit, etc

Halo-halo… Ini fanfic keduaku, tapi fanfic pertama di fandom Code Geass :D Judulnya diambil dari judul episode ke 14 Code Geass karena cerita ini ada hubungannya sama Kyoto nantinya, ditambah saya webe judul -_-" Sebenernya ini hasil dari draft gaje yang dibikin waktu lagi dapet inspirasi waktu lagi nungguin waktu UTS selesai *ketauan jeleknya* *plak* :P Yaudah deh daripada nungguin aku ngoceh lebih lama lagi, langsung mulai aja =)) Jangan lupa review ya :D

Hope you like it!

-|-[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[:*:]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]-|-

**Messenger from Kyoto**

**Subject 1: The Beginning of All**

Apakah kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki dua dunia? Salah satu dunia adalah dunia yang normal, dunia di mana remaja biasa melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya—mengeluhkan tugas dari para guru, saling menggoda dengan teman-teman, bergaul dan bercanda dengan anak-anak sebayamu… Mungkin terkadang semua itu terasa berat, tapi ada kehidupan yang lebih berat untuk dijalani. Contohnya? Terpaksa merampok untuk mendapatkan makanan, menjadi teknisi bom dan bekerja sama dengan para teroris, memulai pemberontakan… Yah, yang terakhir itu akan dijabarkan dalam ceritaku kali ini…

-|-[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[:*:]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]-|-

—**Order of Black Knights' Headquarter, 2017 a.t.b—**

Zero. Seorang pemuda bertopeng yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa bulan sebelum latar cerita ini diambil. Mengakui bahwa ia telah membunuh Governor-General sebelum Cornelia li Britannia, Clovis la Britannia. Mengumumkan dirinya sebagai musuh Britannia. Dengan cepat ia mendapat banyak pengikut. Bersama pengikut-pengikutnya, ia mulai mengobarkan pemberontakan terhadap Britannia secara terang-terangan. Pertempuran demi pertempuran dimenangkannya dengan strategi menakjubkan yang sangat jarang dilihat. Bahkan Britannia sekalipun masih sulit menebak siasat apa yang akan digunakan Zero selanjutnya.

Mereka menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai Order of Black Knights, _allies of justice. _Seperti yang dikatakan Zero, "Either it's Japanese or Britannian, we will help those with no powers. Only those who prepared to fire should be fired at. Those with powers, fear us! Those without powers, seek us!" Ya, itulah kata-kata Zero. Janjinya pada orang-orang Jepang, pada dunia.

Britannia tentu saja sangat sering berusaha memprovokasi Zero, menantangnya untuk melawan mereka. Britannia bahkan pernah sengaja menyerang orang-orang Jepang tak bersalah demi memancing Zero untuk menghadapi mereka. Tapi tak ada, dari kedua pihak, yang bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini dan mencapai tujuan mereka.

Setidaknya, belum.

Hanya beberapa saat sebelum pengumuman akan dilaksanakannya rapat kali ini, sebenarnya Black Knights sedang mengadakan pelatihan mengendalikan KnightMare Frames yang baru saja dikirim oleh Kyoto. Beberapa versi terbaru dari Gekka dan Burai telah dikirimkan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Anggota-anggota primer dari Black Knights mengawasi jalannya latihan itu, seperti Inoue, Yoshida, Minami, Sugiyama, dan Ohgi Kaname. Komandan Zero Squad, Kouzuki Kallen, dan bahkan Zero sendiri ikut memperhatikan latihan itu.

Yang tidak diketahui para anggota adalah, sebenarnya latihan ini, beserta kehadiran pemegang jabatan-jabatan tinggi di Black Knights tersebut bukanlah tanpa alasan. Zero mendapat kisikan tentang kemungkinan sebuah invasi yang akan dilaksanakan Britannia terhadap sebuah organisasi pemberontak beserta orang-orang Jepang yang tinggal di sekitar markas pemberontak itu dan mendukung mereka. Seperti kejadian Pertempuran Narita, Black Knights direncanakan akan menolong organisasi pemberontak itu secara diam-diam. Hanya saja, informasi mengenai jumlah armada dan waktu invasi itu sendiri belum diketahui, sehingga Zero belum berniat untuk memberitahu pengikut-pengikutnya tentang invasi ini.

Kendatipun, latihan itu berlangsung dengan begitu memuaskan. Karena kedatangan Zero yang tidak disangka-sangka, masing-masing anggota Black Knights berniat untuk melakukan yang terbaik demi mengesankan pemimpin mereka. Tetap saja, ekspresi Zero tak akan pernah bisa dibaca, karena tersembunyi di balik topengnya. Bahasa tubuhnya pun tampak biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya, kalau mereka bisa melihat wajah Lelouch, mereka pasti sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Ekspresi Lelouch sangat berseri-seri, seakan ulang tahunnya dimajukan. Ia sangat puas melihat orang-orang_nya _begitu bersemangat. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, memperhatikan manuver-manuver KnightMare Frames yang dikendalikan oleh Black Knights. Saking bersemangatnya mereka, tak jarang benturan-benturan keras terjadi, sampai-sampai Rakshata harus berteriak-teriak mengingatkan agar mereka tidak merusak 'bayi-bayi'-nya.

Karena kesibukan-kesibukan itu, tak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan ketika Diethard Ried memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi muram. Ia mendekati Zero, memberi salam, lalu mengulurkan berkas-berkas pada pemimpinnya itu. "Zero, mata-mata kita baru saja melaporkan hal yang tidak menyenangkan mengenai invasi yang akan dilakukan Britannia," katanya. Nada suaranya menyiratkan emosi yang sama dengan yang diperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Zero mengambil berkas yang diberikan Diethard, lalu mencermatinya. Di balik topeng, ekspresi Lelouch yang tadinya begitu cerah langsung berubah suram. Tubuhnya pun menegang, memancarkan aura yang berbeda. Aura yang begitu kuat, namun gelap.

Kallen, yang berdiri di sebelahnya turut merasakan perubahan aura Zero. Ia memutar tubuhnya, yang semula menghadap arena latihan, menjadi menghadap Zero. Ia tampak khawatir dan penasaran."Ada apa, Zero?" perasaannya diringkas menjadi tiga kata.

Zero tak mengucapkan apa pun, melainkan menyerahkan berkas itu pada Kallen. Kallen mulai memperhatikan berkas itu. Matanya membulat kaget saat menyadari apa isi berkas itu. "Apa-apaan—?"

"Yang kita hadapi ini Britannia. Mereka rela melakukan apapun demi mencapai tujuan mereka," kata Lelouch—bukan, yang bicara tadi adalah Zero. Suaranya tenang, tanpa emosi yang kentara. "Jangan khawatir, Kallen. Semuanya akan berjalan baik."

"Tapi…"

"Percayalah padaku," kata Zero, suaranya kental oleh wibawa. Kali ini ia emancarkan ajura kepemimpinan, yang membuat keraguan dalam diri Kallen hilang seketika dan digantikan oleh perasaan penuh tekad.

"Ya. Zero."

"Sekarang lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri. Kallen, umumkan pada seluruh anggota untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat setengah jam lagi. Setelah itu kau datanglah ke ruanganku."

"Siap."

"Diethard, beritahu Ohgi mengenai hal ini. Setelah itu katakan padanya untuk datang ke ruanganku juga."

"Segera."

Kallen dan Diethard pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah Zero, sementara Zero sendiri pergi ke arah yang berlawanan, menuju ruangannya.

Pintu menggeser terbuka. Lelouch melangkah masuk, lalu menghenyakkkan diri ke sofa yang ada di sana. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka topengnya. Tampaklah wajah Lelouch yang kusut karena memikirkan informasi yang baru saja diterimanya. Britannia akan meluncurkan armada berupa seratus KnightMare Frames jenis Glasgow di bawah pimpinan Lady Viletta Nu dan tiga regu dengan masing-masing dua puluh lima Gloucester di bawah pimpinan Andreas Dalton, Alex Guilford, beserta Cornelia li Britannia sendiri. Dan satu lagi. Lancelot, the White Armor. _The toughest opponent, even for Guren Mk. II and the Ace, Kallen._ Senjata pamungkas Britannia.

Menakjubkan, betapa Britannia rela mengorbankan sebanyak itu prajuritnya hanya untuk menyerang sebuah organisasi.

Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Cornelia mau mengerahkan kekuatan militer sebesar itu hanya untuk menyerang NAC. Apakah memang NAC seberbahaya itu di mata Cornelia? Jumlah armada Britannia itu hampir sama dengan jumlah armada yang dikerahkan untuk menghancurkan Japanese Liberation Front di Narita! Atau mungkin…

Lelouch tersentak ketika menyadari arti dari tindakan Cornelia. Tentu saja! Cornelia sedang memprovokasi Zero, yang berarti jumlah ini bukan hanya untuk menginvasi NAC, tapi juga bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan Black Knights. Hal ini memunculkan kemungkinan bahwa mungkin Cornelia memang _sengaja _membocorkan jumlah armada mereka. Mungkin saja Cornelia bahkan telah menyiapkan kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu, eh?" Jantung Lelouch terasa mencelos ke tenggorokan saat mendengar suara perempuan itu. Lelouch menoleh cepat ke sudut ruangan yang remang-remang, tempat suara itu berasal. Darahnya terasa mendidih ketika melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"C.C.! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tuntut Lelouch, luar biasa kesal. _Sesaat kupikir tadi identitasku terbongkar_, katanya dalam hati_._

"Sesaat sebelum kau masuk, sebenarnya. Sejak tadi aku hanya berdiri di sini dan memperhatikanmu," desah C.C.. "Oh, dan omong-omong, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku.

Lelouch merengut pada C.C., tapi akhirnya menjawab juga. "Aku baru saja mendapat informasi ini. Laporan mengenai invasi terhadap NAC." Maka Lelouch menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk dugaan-dugaannya.

Alis C.C. berkerut mendengar penuturan Lelouch. "Itu masalah yang serius, sejak kita tak tahu berapa jumlah pastinya."

Belum sempat ia berkata apapun lagi, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Lelouch meraih topeng Zero. "Siapa?"

"Ini kami, Kallen dan Ohgi. Um, kau memanggil kami?" suara Ohgi terdengar dari balik pintu.

Lelouch memasang kembali topengnya. "Ya. Masuklah."

Pintu terbuka. Kallen dan Ohgi melangkah masuk ke dalam. Zero melambaikan ke arah sofa di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Kallen dan Ohgi duduk di sana. C.C. duduk di ujung lain sofa, memeluk boneka Cheese-kun kesayangannya sambil makan sekotak pizza. Kallen melirik tak suka melihat sikap C.C. yang yang dianggapnya terlalu santai. C.C. merasakan lirikan Kallen, tapi hanya terus makan pizza tak peduli.

Ohgi yang bingung melihat tingkah kedua wanita itu lalu memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Jadi, Zero, boleh aku melihat berkas itu?"

"Silahkan," jawab Zero seraya menunjuk ke mejanya, tempat berkas itu diletakkan. Ohgi bangkit untuk mengambilnya. Wajahnya berubah cemas ketika membacanya. Bergidik sedikit, ia menaruh kembali berkas itu di meja, lalu kembali duduk.

"Zero, kau yakin kita bisa—?"

"Kau meragukanku?" _Terlepas dari apa yang kukatakan, aku juga khawatir akan hal ini._

Ohgi buru-buru menggeleng mendengar perkataan Zero. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Maaf." Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Jadi strategi apa yang akan kita gunakan, Zero?" tanya Kallen setelah berhasil melepaskan pandangannya dari C.C..

"Pertama-tama aku akan menjelaskan dulu pendapatku. Sebenarnya informasi ini agak mencurigakan." Zero mengulangi hal yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Setelah ia selesai, ruangan sunyi sejenak. Hanya C.C. yang masih makan pizza. Kallen melayangkan _death glare_-nya pada C.C., tapi si wanita berambut hijau bersikap seakan tak menyadarinya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, itu sangat masuk akal," akhirnya Ohgi berkomentar. Kallen mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mendiskusikan ini bersama yang lain-lain dulu nanti di rapat, siapa tahu kita bisa mendapat pencerahan nanti," ujar Kallen.

"Ya, itu juga yang kupikirkan." Kallen tersipu mendengar perkataan Zero. Zero menoleh ke arah jam dinding. "Sepuluh menit lagi rapat dimulai. Bersiap-siaplah, kalian berdua."

"Ya, Zero." Setelah berkata begitu, Kallen dan Ohgi meninggalkan ruangan.

Lelouch melepas topengnya saat langkah kaki Ohgi dan Kallen tak terdengar lagi. Ia bersandar ke sofa, tangannya menyangga dagunya. "Ah, ini melelahkan. Britannia memang sulit ditaklukkan," desahnya. "Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Demi Nunnally."

-|-[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[:*:]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]|[:]|[*]-|-

Sebuah ruangan luas tampak sudah terisi oleh banyak orang. Mereka tampaknya berkumpul untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan, namun pertemuan itu belum dimulai. Belum, tanpa kehadiran pemimpin mereka. Pemimpin mereka, yang telah menuntun mereka melewati masa-masa gelap tirani Britannia, yang mendorong mereka untuk mendapatkan kembali hak-hak mereka, membantu mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan, memperjuangkan kebebasan mereka. Orang di balik semua itu, yang bahkan tak mereka ketahui siapa identitas aslinya. Tapi itu tak mengapa. Mereka mempercayai pemimpin mereka, simbol mereka, dengan sepenuh hati.

Kemudian, langkah kaki terdengar dari luar ruangan. Mulanya perlahan, tak ada yang menyadari. Tapi kemudian semakin keras. Dengungan obrolan di ruangan itu mulai mereda dan akhirnya berhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara itu. Semua pasang mata menatap penuh harap ke pintu di ruangan itu. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki firasat yang sama tentang siapa yang sedang menuju ke sini.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan siapa orang di baliknya. Sosok yang menjadi pelindung mereka, pemimpin mereka, orang yang menjadi alasan utama mereka berada di sana. Alsan keberanian di dalam hati mereka terus berkobar.

**To be continued…**

Gimana? Seru nggak? Banyak kekurangannya kan? Jadi sekali lagi, mohon review-nya… Tinggal pencet tombol di bawah tulisan ini kok :D


End file.
